oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 3
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 3 is the third official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 3 is roughly adapted into Episode 6 of season 1. Volume 3 continues 1 week after the conclusion of Volume 2. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Chapter 1 - "This is how Shizuka Hiratsuka kicks off a new competition". Hachiman is sitting at home criticizing Zaimokuza's latest novel draft. Just as he finishes writing "G-A-R-B-A-G-E" across the top of the paper, his sister Komachi places breakfast on the table. While chatting during breakfast, Komachi points out that Hachiman has bee acting funny the last few days, which he denies. At school, Hachiman runs into Yui in the entrance. They awkwardly say "hello" and go their own ways. Hachiman considers their relationship "reset" and is pleased with the outcome. He believes he did the right thing, as he is a loner again, Yui is relieved of her "guilt" and able to go back to her normal routine. However, after school Hachiman notices Yui lingering around him. He decides to leave quickly and heads to the Service Club. When Hachiman enters the Service Club he notices Yukino sitting in her usual spot, but unusually reading a fashion magazine. Yukino seems disappointed that it was just Hachiman, and expresses her hope that it was Yui. She mentioned Yui had texted/mailed her excuses the last few days but had heard nothing today. As Yukino wonders aloud if Yui will ever come back she comes to the conclusion that Hachiman must have done something to scare Yui away. With pressure from Yukino, Hachiman admits they are at "cross-purposes". They continue to discuss relationships, but are interrupted by Shizuka Hiratsuka entering the room. Shizuka is surpised to see Yui is still absent. She explains she's there to tell them about the new rules for the "battle-royale". She mentions it's now a 3-way brawl, and they are allowed to cooperate. This will let them oppose each-other, yet learn to work in tandem. But before the new rules can work, they need to recruit another person. Shizuka threatens Hachiman and Yukino to find another member by Monday. After Shizuka leaves, they brainstorm ideas of who to recruit. Hachiman considers Totsuka, but Yukino says she wants to get Yui back. Yukino mentions she has grown fond of Yui and blushes. Hachiman is very surprised to hear Yukino say that and stares at her in shock. Yukino mentions he looks funny before saying "see you", and walking confidently away. Chapter 2 - "Saika Totsuka's youth romantic comedy is right, as I expected". Chapter 3 - "Yukino Yukinoshita really does love cats". Chapter 4 - "Komachi Hikigaya is shrewdly scheming". Chapter 5 - "Despite it all, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza wails alone in the wasteland". Chapter 6 - "Finally, his and her beginning ends". Bonus Track - "Like, This Sort of Birthday Song". This is a novelization of the Volume 3 Drama CD included in the limited edition Japanese release. The entire CD excluding the song/lyrics are transcribed. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Dreams of becoming a light-novel author. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Extremely cute. A boy, though. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. Single. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In middle school. * Kamakura - The Hikigaya family cat. * Sable - The Yuigahama family dog. Characters not in glossary * Differences And Omissions While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Trivia * The limited edition of this volume was released with a drama CD bonus, titled Tatoeba Konna Birthday Song (たとえばこんなバースデーソング, "Birthday Song for you"). Category:Light Novels